


Нахальный, меткий и балбес

by Kai Ender (kaiender)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Western, Bandits & Outlaws, Gen, Humor, Wild West AU, possible ooc
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 17:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3618522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaiender/pseuds/Kai%20Ender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Вестерн, просто вестерн.<br/>Заказчик просил что-то по песне Big Iron by Marty Robbins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Нахальный, меткий и балбес

**Author's Note:**

> Писалось для команды США на Зимнюю битву 2015. Так что герои слегка замаскированы :)

Всадник приехал в город с юга.  
Городка-то всего одна улица. Но к железной дороге и прочей цивилизации ехать нужно на север. А на юге в сотне ярдов за околицей дорога превращалась в тропу, а после и совсем растворялась в пустыне. Оттуда налетали пыльные ветра, наскакивали бандиты или индейцы, или забредали одичавшие старатели. Одним словом, ничего хорошего с юга явиться не могло.  
Первой его увидела старая Сара. Она всегда сидит у окошка в кресле-качалке под шерстяным индейским одеялом и лузгает семечки, а как завидит какую беду — стучит клюкой по полу. Тогда с первого этажа забежит шебутной Рафи, выслушает бабку и понесется задами по соседям новостями делиться.  
«Мужик едет! — пыхтел Рафи. — Один и страшный, — сопел Рафи. — Глаза — во! Баки — во! И отакенная железяка на бедре!»  
Незнакомец действительно производил впечатление — породу-то не скроешь. А в его предках уж точно ходили настоящие испанские гранды — из тех, что прорубились сквозь южные джунгли, да осели на солнечном калифорнийском берегу. Те, у которых что земли, что скота, что денег, что гонора — как воды в океане. А вежливости да общительности — как той же воды, но в пустыне Мохава.  
Вот и этот красавец доехал до салуна, а внутрь зайти и не успел. На крылечке его Кудряшка Эд встретил. А Кудряшка Эд, кузнец наш, это серьезно — его ни обойти ни сдвинуть нельзя, пока он сам не пожелает. И ссориться с ним никто не хочет: поговаривают, когда у него в кузне молот сломался, Кудряшка месяц кулаком обходился. Врут, поди …  
Так вот, встал Кудряшка Эд на крылечке и загудел, тихонько так, как лавина в дальних горах, мол кто такой ты, красивый парень с большой пушкой, и что тебе в нашем городке понадобилось?  
Но испанец не робкого десятка оказался. Сдернул с головы шляпу, широкие поля о колено от пыли отряхнул и сверкнул желтым глазом.  
— Я, — говорит, — приехал сюда по делам. И никому причинять неудобства не собираюсь. Разумеется пока вы не попытаетесь причинить неудобство мне. Или помешать моему делу.  
— Что же за дело у тебя такое? — а это уже из салуна любопытная Макенна выглядывает. Она девчонка бойкая, ей только дай повод от работы отвлечься, парням глазки построить. Оно и понятно — новое лицо здесь хорошо если раз в месяц мелькнет, а уж про умытое и говорить нечего.  
А испанец как барышню заметил, так приосанился, черный ус подкрутил.  
— Дело у меня, — говорит, — простое. Мне надо найти Рыжего Техасца. И убить его, потому как он известный бандит и листовки с его физиономией по всем деревьям в Большом Бассейне развешаны. А вы, я вижу, люди мирные да законопослушные, значит чинить препятствия мне не станете, и я вас трогать не буду. Только убью Рыжего да уеду.  
И тишина повисла над улицей. Люди замолчали, кони не фыркали, даже ветер будто стих. Только вдали где-то стучала клюкой старая Сара — ей тоже хотелось узнать последние новости.  
Рыжего Техасца здесь все знали. Такую шевелюру попробуй не заметь, когда она огнем горит, будто закатным солнцем облита. Да и сам он парень молодой да славный, добродушный да общительный. Всегда улыбается да жизни радуется, и за стакан виски заплатит, если ты совсем на мели, а горло дерет. Так что любили в городе Рыжего.  
А что убийца… Так где же в этом штате найдешь парня, который третью дюжину лет разменяет, да ни разу ни в кого насмерть не выстрелит? Тут ведь то конокрады, то индейцы, то ковбои пьяные, то старатели дикие… Это надо не священником, а святым быть, из тех, к рукам которых дикие звери ластятся. А у простых ребят, у каждого где-нибудь зарубка-другая да стоит.  
Хотя Рыжий и тут отличился. Он свои зарубки не прятал, на кольте своём рисовал. Пушка у него была отличная, черненая да серебром отделанная. Вот прямо на рукоятке он и царапал. И было там сейчас одна царапина и ещё девятнадцать поменьше. Как он смеялся да говорил «Чтобы больше влезло!»  
Говорят, до того как к нам приехать да тут осесть, Рыжий успел в юности знатно пошалить. С крутой бандой гулял он по молодости. Да так погулял, что до сих пор каждый сезон в город охотники до его головы приезжали. Но приезжать они приезжали, а обратно их уже на тележке вывозили. Потому что Рыжий любил пошутить да зубы поскалить, но и стрелял он быстро да метко.  
Но первым не начинал, наших не задевал, наоборот, мог вступиться. Когда кто-то из охотников в салун зашел да начал ему в спину оскорбления говорить, Рыжий и ухом не повёл, мол собака лает. А охотник горячился, сам себя накручивал — ведь не будешь же человеку в спину стрелять, не поймут люди. А Рыжий сидел и не оборачивался, стакан свой в руках грел. Но стоило охотничку на Макенну косо глянуть, стоило ему на неё громко рявкнуть, так что у девчонки посуда на подносе вздрогнула, а сама она чуть в слезы не ударилась… Так вот, слеза ещё до края ресниц добраться не успела, а охотничек уже валялся совсем мертвый, а у Рыжего в руке револьвер дымился.  
Вот и молчали люди. Не хотели выдавать Рыжего. Ну и что, что бандитом он был и убийцей. Здесь-то он никого не тронул и зла никому не сделал.  
А испанец стоял спокойный, как индейский вождь, и всем видом показывал, что с места не сдвинется, пока ответ не услышит. Но кто же ему ответит…  
Отдуваться за всех пришлось мистеру Гарди, священнику нашему. Он у нас вроде как самый главный. Не потому, что самый старый, а потому как самый уважаемый. Он всё про всех знает и всегда рассудить может. Говорит, ему Господня любовь помогает.  
— Что ж, сеньор, — вежливо сказал мистер Гарди. — Дело у вас, хоть и не богоугодное, но законное. Потому мы мешать вам не станем. Но вы уж извините, как добрые христиане, не станем мы и помогать вам. Потому как человека жизни лишать, не в горячке боя и не для самозащиты — грех это.  
Испанец только плечом дернул. Кинул повод своего коняги, серого такого, как пылью припорошенного, на столб у входа и в салун зашел. Сел в уголочке, ноги на табурет закинул, шляпу на глаза надвинул — вроде как мебелью прикинулся, будто ни при чем он.  
Но при такой мебели разговоры в зале разговаривать неудобно стало. Так что разошелся народ, только Макенна и осталась. Работа у неё такая — клиенту бутылку принести да стакан протереть.  
А слухи побежали по городку. Кто и как донес их до Рыжего, никто не признался. Но на следующий день испанец позавтракал и в одиннадцать с четвертью вышел из салуна на улицу. А в одиннадцать двадцать на ту же улицу вышел и Рыжий Техасец.  
Те, кто до окон первыми добежал да носами к стеклу прилип, говорили потом, что они остановились одновременно. Кивнули друг другу — то ли здоровались, то ли соглашались, что между ними ровно сорок футов. А потом рейнджер схватился за свою большую пушку и прямо от бедра выстрелил. Упал Рыжий, а револьвер его, черненный, серебром отделанный, так в кобуре и остался. Не будет уже на нём двадцать первой зарубки. Потому что с левой стороны по белой рубахе Рыжего расплывалось кровавое пятно.  
А испанец спрятал пушку в кобуру, отвязал коня, подвел к Рыжему и закинул тело на круп. Сам в седло вскочил и поехал прочь из городка. А на лице его даже мускул не дрогнул, будто не человек только что человека убил, а муравей со скалы сорвался — что скале до того муравья.  
Наши, конечно, расстроились. Мистер Гарди проповедь прочитал, душещипательную такую, про любовь Господню. Кудряшка Эд виски всем поставил, а Макенна слезами ещё три дня заливалась. Ну а потом жизнь по накатанной колее дальше покатилась.  
Хотя песню мы всё-таки сложили. Про Рыжего Техасца и убийцу его. Только подумали, что у Рыжего много ещё друзей осталось. Тех, с кем они вместе шалили по молодости, тех, кто отомстить за него захотеть может. А зачем нам в городке такие гости? Они-то приедут с юга, шорох наведут и умчатся, а нам потом сожженные дома заново ставить. Вот и назвали испанца в песне просто рейнджером.  
Рейнджером из Аризоны, с большой пушкой на бедре.  
Кто хочет мстить — пусть сам его ищет!

***

Ближе к вечеру всадник остановился в долинке, где была вода и рощица невысоких деревьев. Он спешился, стащил на землю окровавленное тело и занялся стоянкой. Вскоре сучья трещали в костерке, расседланная лошадь пыталась найти травинки, не сожженные дотла солнцем, а в котелке грелась вода. Тогда испанец подошел к телу и аккуратно постучал по сапогу.  
— Просыпайся. Я знаю, что ты жив и притворяешься.  
Тело недовольно сморщило нос, но зашевелилось.  
— Ну что тебе ещё надо? — раздалось недовольное бурчание. — Не видишь, я помираю.  
— От ранения в плечо ты не умрешь, Рыжий. Я знаю, куда целился.  
— Сволочь ты, — проворчал Рыжий, но приподнялся на локте. — Меткая, но всё равно сволочь.  
— В котелке вода греется. Рубаху снимешь или отмачивать придется? — практичный испанец проигнорировал оскорбления и занялся насущными вещами.  
Рыжий ещё посопел, но всё-таки молча занялся раной. Где стянул, где срезал рубаху и порвал её на лоскуты. Заматывали раненое плечо в три руки.  
— Ну и что это за цирк ты устроил, соколик? — спросил раненый, устраиваясь у костра с кружкой кофе. — Приехал, подстрелил…  
— Следи за языком.  
— А то что, птичка? — хорохорился Рыжий. — Пристрелишь на месте? Так ты это и в городе сделать мог…  
— Но не пристрелил же.  
— Неужто ты просто заехал навестить меня? Неужто соскучился?  
— Я бы не стал так говорить. Хотя должен заметить, что твои проделки вносили разнообразие в жизнь.  
— Да я вообще человек-праздник! — гордо похвастался Рыжий.  
— О да, от последнего «праздника» Большой Бассейн до сих пор не отошел.  
— Меня ещё помнят! — восхитился Рыжий. — Но сейчас я остепенился, живу тихо, сижу смирно, никого не трогаю…  
— Восемь рейнджеров, погибших в этом городке за последние три года, не считаются? — иронично поинтересовался испанец.  
— Они первые начали! — Рыжий пожал плечами и скривился от боли.  
Испанец тоже молчал, подбирая слова.  
— Так что тебе было нужно, сокол мой ясный? — отдышавшись спросил Рыжий.  
— Мне нужна твоя помощь, — проронил испанец так, будто каждое слово ему глотку жгло.  
— С чем? — насторожился рыжий.  
— Дело касается… твоего давнего знакомого…  
— Где Роджер зарыл своё золото, я не знаю — поспешно открестился Рыжий.  
— Да плевать мне на его золото, — пожал плечами испанец. — У меня своего хватает.  
— А что тогда тебе нужно?  
— Был у тебя такой знакомец… Красноносый Жук.  
— Был, — согласился Рыжий. — Мы ещё в Техасе познакомились с ним. Но уже который год не виделись. Хотя слухи говорят, что он всё ещё есть. Из Большого Каньона сбежал, сейчас мотается где-то по Неваде.  
— Вот его мне и надо найти.  
— Погоди-ка… И ради этого ты заявился? А просто подойти и спросить нельзя было? Сказать, Рыжий, мол, а где обретается друг твой Жук? Я бы тебе сразу ответил, что не знаю, и у меня бы теперь рука не болела…  
— Ты бандит, Рыжий, — веско проронил испанец. — Я не могу по-дружески распить с преступником бутылочку, а потом уехать, оставив его безнаказанным.  
— Так и ты, сокол мой, на шерифа или маршала не похож. А края тут дикие…  
— А языки болтливые, — в тон ему продолжил испанец. — Мы с тобой вчера выпили, сегодня поехали, а завтра уже всё побережье знает, что Сокол Дрейк с Рыжим Техасцем дружбу водит.  
— А Сокол Дрейк встал на путь исправления? — ненатурально удивился Рыжий. — Никакого веселья, охота за головами строго по бумажкам да под роспись? Небось ещё и с важными людьми теперь за ручку здороваешься…  
— Это они пусть здороваются, а я ещё подумаю, подавать ли им руку!  
— Узнаю Сокола по полёту! Ты не изменился!  
— Вот и я надеюсь, что ты не изменился. Что всё так же знаешь пустыню, тропы, перевалы и источники.  
— Предположим, — осторожно согласился Рыжий. — И Жука я тоже знал когда-то. Но что Жуку делать в пустыне? Неужели, как всегда, золотые клады ищет?  
— Вот ты мне это и скажи.  
— А тебе-то что за дело до тех кладов? Или Жук на дедушкину кубышку нацелился? Да нет, тут другое… Что-то личное… Иначе ты бы не сорвался его искать.  
— Он мою Палому увёл, — отвернувшись от костра, признался Дрейк.  
Рыжий заржал так, что лошадь откликнулась.  
— Жук! Жук!! — сквозь слезы всхлипывал он. — У Сокола! Голубку увёл!  
Испанец пристыженно прятал лицо.  
— Вот же Жук! — никак не мог успокоиться Рыжий. — Сравни его, клоуна, и тебя, красавца! А он умудрился девушку увести!  
— Не девушку, — огрызнулся испанец. — Кобылу он у меня украл.  
Рыжий свалился на землю, подвывая от хохота. Наконец, он отсмеялся, вытер слезы и серьезно уточнил.  
— Погоди. Палому? Ту самую кобылу, на которой ты всегда ездил? Как говорилось, «летит сокол выше неба, видит сокол дальше солнца, мчится сокол быстрей ветра»? Твою быстроногую Палому, которая, по слухам, обгоняла паровоз?  
— Её, красавицу мою, — расчувствовался Сокол.  
— Забудь про пустыню, — решительно оборвал его Рыжий. — Если Жук увёл Палому, значит его интересует не пустыня, а поезд.  
— А раньше его всегда интересовало золото, — задумчиво протянул Дрейк.  
— А что, поезда золото не возят? — ехидно спросил Рыжий.  
— Возят, — упавшим голосом подтвердил Сокол. — Но как мы узнаем, какой поезд он решил ограбить?  
Разумеется тот, в котором золота больше всего, — повел плечом Рыжий.  
Испанец задумался.  
— Хотя… — Рыжий размышлял вслух. — Где ты говоришь, у тебя Палому увели?  
— К югу от Бишопа.  
— Тогда это не золото. Скорее серебро с озера Оуэнс.  
— Тогда поезд…  
— Тогда поезд тебе надо ловить к северу от Килера.  
— С этим я справлюсь.  
Довольный решением Дрейк налил себе кофе и вытянул ноги к костру.  
— Так я могу идти? — Рыжий, вопреки своим словам, даже не пошевелился.  
— А куда? — так же лениво отозвался Дрейк.  
— Да, твоя правда, соколик. Если я сейчас вернусь обратно, за мертвяка примут, и тогда уж точно застрелят, — расстроился Рыжий. — Святой водой обольют, кол в сердце воткнут, а то ещё и голову отрезать могут… — Он подумал и добавил: — Значит так, раз ты меня «убил», тебе меня и возить.  
— Не наглей, — добродушно посоветовал Дрейк.  
— Хорошо, согласен на лошадь, — быстро исправился Рыжий.  
— А лошадь у меня одна…  
— А как ты собирался с раненым мной по пустыне таскаться?! Ох уже эти идальго! О таком простом не подумал! Короче, завтра кто первый, того и лошадь!  
— Я стреляю быстрее, — справедливо заметил Дрейк, кивая на перевязанную руку Рыжего.  
— А я стреляю правой рукой!  
— Я не стану стреляться с раненым!  
— Благослови Боже честь и гордость испанцев! — дурашливо пропел Рыжий. — Значит лошадь завтра достанется мне, как инвалиду. А теперь давай одеяло, я буду спать.  
— Нахал, — пробурчал испанец. Но одеяло выдал, даже помог улечься и подоткнул край.  
— Спасибо, соколик, — невнятно донеслось из шерстяного кулька. — И доброй ночи.

Наутро Дрейк изобразил, что делает великое одолжение, и Рыжий взгромоздился на лошадь. Ехать пришлось шагом, да ещё и выбирать дорогу. Рыжий покачивался в седле, Дрейк делал вид, что ему все равно куда направляться — куда-нибудь да придут.  
Но похоже несколько лет оседлой жизни не стерли из памяти Техасца ориентиры. К вечеру они добрались до воды, но Рыжий хмуро смотрел на мутную лужу.  
— К дьяволу прямые пути, — наконец буркнул он. — Сделаем крюк, пока ты ещё сможешь дойти.  
Усталый испанец только пожал плечами. Его сейчас больше интересовал ужин. Бобы шкворчали на сковородке, закипал кофе и жизнь казалась прекрасной. Особенно если положить на ноги мокрый платок.  
По каким приметам Рыжий выбирал дорогу спрашивать было бесполезно. «Валун, как грудь блондиночки из Хоторна» больше напоминал пьяную собаку — то ли неизвестной блондинке не повезло с формами, то ли Рыжему с памятью.  
Вот сейчас они, например, упрямо тащились вдоль гряды холмов в поисках «сосны, кривой, как ноги танцовщицы». А за ней должна быть тропа в тайное местечко.  
Самое удивительное, что тропа нашлась. Хотя никакой сосны Дрейк так и не увидел.  
— Срубили, — равнодушно пожал плечами Рыжий, и они отправились дальше.  
Дрейк устал настолько, что тупо переставлял ноги. И слишком поздно среагировал на выстрел. Впрочем, пока их просто предупреждали.  
— Бен! — прислушавшись к чему-то, заорал Рыжий. — Ты что, совсем сдурел? Это же я! А ты свой винчестер так и не сменил!  
— Тебя я знаю, — отозвался склон холма. — А с тобой это кто?  
— Сокол, — честно ответил Рыжий. — Сокол Дрейк. Вот впустишь нас, он почистит перышки, снова станет красавцем, и ты его сразу узнаешь.  
— Говорят, Соколу Дрейку крылья-то подрезали, — рассудительно заметил холм. — Сменял он вольное небо на законную клетку.  
— Бен! — начал сердиться Рыжий. — Я тебе слово дам! Когда найдешь чем горло смочить, а то я больше кричать не могу.  
— Ладно, — из сумерек шагнул высокий мужчина, небрежно закидывающий винчестер на плечо. — Тебя я знаю, лошадь мои мальчики проведут, а соколику мы глаза всё равно завяжем.  
— Я умею стрелять на звук, — мрачно уведомил Дрейк.  
— Всех не перестреляешь, — хохотнул Бен. — Ты же не знаешь, сколько стрелков на тебя смотрит.  
— Двое, — тут же ответил Дрейк. — Один слева на вершине холма, а второй справа позади прячется.  
— Возможно, — улыбнулся Бен и выплюнул травинку. — А возможно и нет. Но глаза мы тебе завяжем, чтобы дорогу не указывать. Добром пойдешь или проверим, кто стреляет лучше?  
— Соколик, — встрял Рыжий, — нам не нужно ссориться с этими добрыми людьми. Так что будь паинькой и потерпи полчаса.  
Рыжий даже преувеличил. Шли они всего минут десять, аккуратно поддерживая испанца. Точнее Бен придерживал его за плечо, а Рыжий повис на втором плече, бормоча под нос, что он ранен и на ногах не держится. Дрейк хмыкал, вспоминая, как бодро этот немощный держался на лошади, и как отстрелил голову змее, которую Сокол не заметил, занимаясь ужином.  
— Тут спуск, — Рыжий честно работал проводником. — А сейчас нагнись, тут наверно придется проползти, ярда три, по прямой.  
Теперь стало ясно, почему лошадей повели другой дорогой — в эту пещерку ни одна бы не поместилась. Зато место точно было тайное. Испанец покатал на языке мысль вернуться сюда как-нибудь потом, но решил, что оно того не стоит. Тащиться к черту на рога ради пары угнанных коров — это уничтожит остатки репутации Сокола Дрейка. Хотя в потайной долине оказалась, скорее, пара сотен коров.  
Бен ухмылялся, перекатывал губами очередную травинку, и с честными глазами заявлял, что они обычные перегонщики скота, которые не хотят выдавать место своего любимого ночлега.  
Испанец вздыхал, а Рыжий уже выяснял, нет ли в перегоняемом стаде кобылы. Верховой и вороной, и чтобы чулочки обязательно белые, а в гриве бантик. На бантике Бен и догадался, что над ним насмехаются. Но за оружие хвататься не стал — видимо и правда давно был знаком с Рыжим.  
Остальные перегонщики держались поодаль, впрочем, для приятной компании хватало и Бена. Он хмыкал в нужных местах, пока Рыжий заливался соловьем, да помешивал ужин.  
Голодные гости слопали пару фунтов бекона, заели свежим хлебом с маслом и запили настойкой по фирменному рецепту. Тогда Рыжий и решил, что пора переходить к делу.  
— Бенни, — проникновенно заглядывая в глаза, начал он. — Нам нужна лошадь.  
— Я догадался, — хмыкнул Бен, но тему развивать не стал.  
— А ещё нам не помешали бы новости, — намекнул Рыжий.  
— Новости? — Бен ухмыльнулся. — Новость сейчас, что у моего костра сидит тот самый Рыжий Техасец, который бросил веселую жизнь, осел в занюханном городишке и стал законопослушным гражданином. Которого не смогли взять восемь охотников. И которого третьего дня застрелил проезжий рейнджер из Аризоны.  
— Из Калифорнии, — педантично поправил испанец. — И не совсем застрелил…  
— А только временно, и на одну руку, — подхватил Рыжий. — А потому мне нужно заглушить эти дурацкие слухи! Провернуть что-то достаточно громкое и оседлать гребень волны!  
— Ну это ты всегда умел. Устроить балаган со стрельбой, выпивкой и девочками на ровном месте посреди Большого Каньона.  
— С девочками тут туго, — справедливо заметил Рыжий. — Так что… я подумываю ограбить поезд!  
— Решил тряхнуть стариной? — не поверил Бен. — В одиночку?  
— Зачем в одиночку? У меня будет две лошади и отличный стрелок!  
Дрейк и Бен фыркнули одновременно и одинаково пренебрежительно.  
— Два отличных стрелка? — нахально уточнил Рыжий.  
— А Док отправился на озеро Оуэнс, — внезапно сказал Бен. — Говорил, что построит плот и будет целыми днями на волнах качаться в обнимку с любимым кактусом.  
— Бенни! — Рыжий расцвел улыбкой во все тридцать два зуба. — Я знал, что ты согласишься и уже начал обдумывать это дело!  
— Док? — недоумевающе спросил Дрейк.  
— Док Крок, как мы его называли, — пояснил Рыжий. — Он может смешать такой порошок, что любой, кто его попробует, через полчаса отправится на небеса. А если не повезёт, то через час вернётся.  
— На том самом озере Оуэнс, у которого стоит Килер. Город в который свозят всё серебро, добытое в шахтах Серро Гордо.  
— А потом его отправляют поездом в Лос Анджелес. На этом поезде мы и прокатимся!  
— Мои мальчики пригонят стадо к Доломиту. Пара минут будет.  
— А перед Оуэньо мы сойдем. И желательно не с пустыми руками.  
— Я с вами не поеду. Но свою треть заберу.  
— За что? — возопил Рыжий. — Если ты не поедешь, то треть за что? Бенни, ты меня без ножа режешь, без винчестера стреляешь!  
— Всё честно, — пожал плечами Бен. — Треть тебе, треть Доку и треть мне с мальчиками.  
— Рыжий, — терпеливо уточнил Дрейк. — Мне нужна кобыла, а не серебро.  
— Это тебе нужна кобыла! — возмутился Рыжий. — А мне что достанется? А с добрыми людьми за помощь чем мы рассчитываться будем? Твои сумы я ощупал, денег у тебя нет!  
— Вор!  
— Я ничего не брал! — возмутился Рыжий. — Просто проверял наличные ресурсы.  
— И что напроверял? — сверкнул глазами Дрейк.  
— Что отмечать нашу встречу после долгой разлуки будет не на что! — Рыжий тяжело вздохнул, но заметив, как у Дрейка подрагивают пальцы, тут же заверещал: — У меня который день в горле сухо, как в пустыне Мохаве! А от тебя, кроме перевязки, ничего не дождешься! Я не могу так жить!  
— Милые бранятся, только тешатся, — пробормотал Бен, встал, махнул рукой и направился прочь от костра к остальным. Спину ему буравили два одинаково возмущенных взгляда.

На коня Бен не поскупился. По дороге в Килер Рыжий гордо восседал на гнедом коне, а Сокол нахохлился в седле своего серого.  
— Как там моя девочка, — недовольно пыхтел он. — Она же балованная. Кто же будет ей гриву расчесывать? И колючки из сена выбирать?..  
— Не ной, — отмахивался Рыжий. — Надо верить в лучшее. И мечтать о светлом будущем!  
— Когда я снова на неё сяду, когда сахаром угощу, — послушно переключался Дрейк.  
— Когда въедешь на ней в город, и все девчонки в салунах твои будут! — подхватывал Рыжий.  
Дрейк почему-то обижался и замолкал. На полчаса. А потом всё начиналось сначала.  
— А ты уверен, что Жук именно в Килер собрался? — допытывался он вечером.  
— А куда ещё податься к югу от Бишопа? — удивлялся Рыжий. — Остальные шахты сильно к северу. Проще у тамошних ребят быструю лошадь найти!  
— А вдруг мы уже опоздали? — не унимался мрачный Дрейк.  
— Сокол мой ясный, — терпеливо повторял Рыжий, — ты уже слышал об ограблении поезда?  
— Нет.  
— Вот и я нет. Ни одна ворона не каркнула, ни один койот не тявкнул. А если бы кто перехватил большой груз серебра — уже бы вдоль всей дороги пьяные валялись!  
— Тебе лишь бы напиться! — Дрейк поджимал губы и гордо отворачивался.

— Значит ты будешь ждать меня здесь, — командовал Рыжий на последней перед Килером стоянке. — Я пойду в город, встречусь с Доком, покручусь у поезда. А ты сиди тут и будь готов в любой момент уехать.  
— Почему я не могу пойти? — тоскливо спрашивал Дрейк.  
— Потому что Док с тобой говорить не станет. И волшебными порошками точно не поделится. Подними зеркальце повыше.  
— Ну на поезд-то я посмотреть могу, — не соглашался Дрейк, хотя зеркало всё таки поднимал. Левая рука у Рыжего всё ещё висела в перевязи, а в правой он держал бритву.  
— Можешь, — шипел Рыжий, в очередной раз порезавшись. — Но что ещё ты сможешь сделать, кроме как посмотреть? Охрану перебить? Нет, я верю, что ты их всех перестрелять можешь, они и пикнуть не успеют. Но сумеешь ли ты подсыпать им что-нибудь в выпивку?  
— Это недостойное занятие. Исподтишка нападать, — сурово отрезал испанец.  
— Вот и я о чем! — Рыжий закивал, предусмотрительно отодвинув бритву и сравнивая щетину на левой и правой щеке. — Если ты попытаешься нападать благородно, то твоя физиономия появится на листовках рядом с моей. Я между прочим, только ради этого сейчас с бритьем мучаюсь!  
— Боишься, что нас перепутают? — Сокол с сомнением оглядел напарника. Тот вытер остатки мыльной пены полотенцем и теперь тщательно выискивал на земле место посветлее.  
— Кстати, отдашь мне твою рубашку, — заявил он, начиная втирать белую пыль в яркие волосы. — Потому что бродягу в кушаке на голую грудь никто и близко к паровозу не подпустит. И неважно, есть ли в вагонах серебро.  
— Думаешь, рубашка тебе поможет? — скептически прищурился Дрейк.  
Рыжий хмыкнул, взял рубашку и скрылся в ложбинке с ручьем.  
Обратно вышел представительный господин средних лет. Пегие от пыли волосы, зализанные назад, превратились в благородную седину. Пустой кошель стал солидным животиком. Одолженная рубашка попискивала пуговицами на груди, да болталась пустым левым рукавом. Впрочем рукав Рыжий тут же заложил за щегольский пояс, а сверху прикрыл темным плащом квакера. Сразу видно, серьезный друг издалека приехал.  
Вот и работяги на станции так подумали. Сразу видно, душевный человек к ним подошел, хоть и инвалид однорукий. И с машинистом пообщался, и с кочегаром за руку не побрезговал поздороваться, и с охранниками выпить. Ну и что, что им не положено пить перед рейсом, ещё не родился тот человек, что сумеет отказаться от выпивки, когда сам Рыжий из Техаса угощает!  
Под домашнюю настоечку — семейный рецепт! на цветках кактуса! теща делала! — железнодорожники развеяли все сомнения господина. Да, поезд, да, пойдет сегодня, да, до Оуэньо, а там на широкую колею перегрузят. И домчится ваш груз до самого Города Ангелов целёхонький, как у мамы Хэмок под юбкой. Вы не видели маму Хэмок? Поверьте под той юбкой можно половину Сьерра Невады спрятать, так что и Господь не сыщет.  
Серьезный господин слушал, кивал и подливал. А когда бутылка опустела, вежливо откланялся и покачиваясь побрел искать в городе тот салун, выпивка в котором сумеет хотя бы напомнить ему тещу, глаза бы её не видели, пока настойку присылает…  
Но свернув в неприметный проулочек, господин мгновенно преобразился. Сдернул плащ, растрепал волосы и помчался так, что каблуки засверкали. Прибежав на стоянку, птицей взлетел в седло и махнул Соколу:  
— Полетели! Нам надо добраться до Доломита раньше паровоза!  
И они полетели. Сокол с тоской вспоминал свою Палому, но серый под ним пока держался. А вон и Доломит вдали. И стадо, что подходит к насыпи. И пара пастухов, что стараются отогнать коров в нужную сторону.  
— Успели! — выдохнул Рыжий, спрыгивая с лошади. — Сейчас устроимся вон за тем пригорочком, а как состав притормозит — на крышу и запрыгнем.  
Вышло как по писаному. Коровы мычали, паровоз гудел, охранники улюлюкали в окошки, Бен с помощниками ругались. А Дрейк с Рыжим тихонечко забрались на деревянную крышу и привязались ремнями.  
— Охраннички, — шипел Рыжий. — Молодцы, конечно, но кто ж так охраняет? А если бы тут моё что-то ехало? Это же подходи, кто хочет, забирай, что сможешь…  
— Вот ты и подошел, — шипел в ответ Дрейк. — А теперь мы висим тут, как лягушки в гербарии, и как рыба на сковородке жаримся. Когда твой порошок подействует?  
— Ждать надо, — пожал плечами Рыжий. — Можешь пока природой любоваться.  
Дрейк возмущенно сопел, кобура неудобно давила в бедро, рядом Рыжий мурлыкал под нос что-то про лежание на солнышке.  
— О! — вдруг оживился Рыжий. — Подержи меня за ноги, я вниз загляну. Похоже, ребят проняло!  
Судя по тому, что изнутри вагона никто не заорал, когда в окно сунулась красная рожа в ореоле алых волос, волшебные порошки Дока Крока подействовали.  
— Отлично! — Рыжий пытался отдышаться. — Теперь можешь спускаться, открывать дверь и брать их тепленькими! Это достаточно честно для тебя?  
— А ты что будешь делать? — подозрительно прищурился испанец.  
— Лежать высоко и смотреть далеко, — с честными глазами ответил Рыжий. — Не забывай, мы ещё твою Палому высмотреть должны.  
— Лентяй, — припечатал Дрейк и полез вниз.  
За спиной снова замурлыкали про солнышко.  
Дрейк спустился вниз и обнаружил, что самый рослый из охранников пытается замахнуться. Он шатался, но на ногах ещё стоял. Хотя недолго. Дрейк тюкнул его по голове рукоятью кольта, связал и оттащил в угол. А потом неторопливо занялся и остальными, которые мирно спали. Дрейк как раз отряхивал руки, когда в потолок вежливо постучали.  
— Палома? — нетерпеливо спросил Дрейк, открывая в крыше люк.  
— Ты только посмотри на эту прелесть! — Рыжий сиял, как новенький доллар и совал Дрейку в руку неизвестно где добытую подзорную трубу. — Этот клоун не один явился! Он с собой целый цирк привел!  
— Палома! — обрадованно выдохнул счастливый Сокол, рассмотрев — сердцем узнав! — вороную кобылу, что стояла на вершине холма. И тут же рассерженно зашипел: — Да что этот идиот делает! Кто же так с лошадьми обращается?!  
С холма к рельсам под завывания всадников неслись три лошади. Вот что-то защелкало о стенки паровоза.  
— Ладно лошади, — Рыжий почти хрюкал от смеха. — Этот Жук поехал грабить поезд без стрелка! Он сам с ножами лучше работает, так ещё и помощничка взял… Нет, ты только посмотри!  
Сокол оторвался от созерцания своей лошади и глазам не поверил.  
— Они, правда, метают ножи? В железный локомотив?  
— Ага-а-а… Вни-ик!-мание наверно привлекают, чтобы машинист при-ик!-тормозил…  
— И поэтому третий у них в маске, которую не пойми с какого шамана снял?  
— Жук совсем не изменился! Чтобы он весь такой красивый, на лучшей лошади в штате, да под приветственные вопли зашёл в поезд с серебром…  
— Так испортить прекрасную лошадь! — стонал рядом Сокол. — Она же не любит розовый цвет! Она от него грустит и в уныние впадает! Неудивительно, что они поезд догнать не могут!  
Рыжий снова постучался лбом о крышу.  
— Нет, ну кто так грабит? Кто так грабит? Всему учить надо, и то не запоминает… Я же ему показывал!  
Дрейк мудро сделал вид, что не слышал. Кто старое помянет и всё такое. А то ему тоже есть что вспомнить о правильных ограблениях поездов…  
Вороная кобыла легко, словно пританцовывая, приближалась к рельсам. До кочегара, видимо, тоже добрался волшебный порошок, потому что поезд действительно притормозил.  
— Пора! — Рыжий вновь стал серьезен. — Ты разбирайся с Жуком и лошадью, а я тут… покараулю.  
Дрейк скользнул внутрь вагона, встал напротив двери и достал из кобуры кольт. Вот сейчас воришка откроет дверь и получит пулю между глаз. За всё хорошее. За потраченное время. За растрепанные Рыжим нервы. За обиженную лошадь. Это ж надо было додуматься — нацепить на черную гриву розовые бантики!  
Длинный нож пытался сквозь доски нащупать засов. Тык! Мимо. Шмяк! Не попал. Бум! Попал, но в железяку… После пятой неудачной попытки терпение Дрейка лопнуло. Он подошел к двери и отодвинул засов.  
Да так и замерли все. Только ветер свистел и лошадь цокала копытами.  
Ошеломленно моргал Жук, который не ожидал снова оказаться под прицелом желтых глаз и черного дула. Озадаченно пялился Сокол, пытаясь сообразить, зачем на полосатый головной платок грабитель нацепил бусинки, веревочки, клочки меха и мелкие косточки, так что глаз почти не видно. Приветственно заржала кобыла, снова встретив обожаемого и потерянного хозяина.  
И очнувшись, Дрейк ткнул револьвером прямо в косточку над переносицей Жука. Тот тихо пискнул и свалился с лошади. В седло Сокол вскочил машинально. И только потом понял, что от изумления даже не выстрелил. Сохранила сегодня судьба Красноносого Жука.  
Дрейк склонился к шее кобылы, здороваясь и успокаивая свою Палому. А когда она замедлила бег, выпрямился и с удивлением обнаружил, что они так и остались напротив открытой двери вагона.  
Он оглянулся и увидел радостно машущего Рыжего.  
— Охр-раннички! — процедил он. — Сложить серебро в последнем вагоне! Совсем думать не умеют! Вот я одну железяку передвинул, и у меня целый вагон серебра! И никто ничего не видел!  
— Один охранник не уснул, — напомнил Дрейк.  
— Но он видел тебя, а ты добыл свою лошадь. На чём наше совместное дело закончено, и мы разойдемся каждый своей дорогой.  
Дрейк насторожился. Похоже, в ближайшие пару лет, ему лучше не возвращаться в Калифорнию. Слишком приметные желтые глаза и не заснувший охранник ограбленного поезда. Может, навестить Рино?  
— Спасибо тебе! — Рыжий шутовски раскланялся. — Я не прощаюсь. Приезжай в Лон Пайн! Отметим моё возвращение в Большой Бассейн!  
Дрейк решил сменить Рино на Долину Смерти.  
— Гуляй, Невада!, — не унимался Рыжий. — Рыжий из Техаса вернулся!  
Нет, пожалуй, Долина Смерти слишком близко. С этого станется и там найти, попутно споив даже прожаренные на солнце пески. Может, махнуть в Мексику?  
— И всё благодаря Соколу Дрейку! Так выпьем же за него!  
Дрейк развернул лошадь, желая как можно скорее убраться подальше от этого сумасшедшего, и ругнулся сквозь зубы:  
— Лучше бы в том городке ты выстрелил первым!

**Author's Note:**

> Поделитесь, кого вы тут узнали? :)


End file.
